onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Imhungry4444/One Piece Chapter 691 Review
Eyoooooo i am back with another review for Chapt 691. I must say this chapt was pretty good. Too much talking though but i guess when theres nothing else to really do you have shit to say. We start out with everybody freaking out about this building falling apart from law cock slapping it with his sword. At this point its basically a Chinese fire drill, everybodys going nuts. Sanji as usual freaking out about women but what do we see hmmm? it caught my eye the second i saw it, what could it be? could it be one of the hungrys highlights of this chapt? it sure as hell is, check it: http://i1075.photobucket.com/albums/w422/imhungry4444/roflbot1.jpg Highlight numero uno!!!!, anywhore i found it a little interesting when vergo said that law doesnt know doflamingos past. WTF is that supposed to mean? has doflamingo done gay porn in his past just to make a good living or something at the time? idk only time will tell. Also i think smoker and law are a little too buddy buddy right now. if i was smoker i would break laws neck and arrest him :3.......unless he breaks my neck first..........lets move on.....okay, we move to Caesar being a pussy as usual. Its getting sad at this point but alteast he was finally able to let his true feelings about his minions out. I was pleased but then facepalmed when they played the delusional game. Yes you got it, a Hungry highlight: http://i1075.photobucket.com/albums/w422/imhungry4444/delusionalminions.jpg srsly can you be any more delusional? -_- Well we are progressing to the climax and final moments of caesar in the limelight of this arc, consierding hes going full power. Am i the only one who thinks for a sec he kinda looked like moriah full power? >_> anyway another little detail caught the corner of my eye. could it be?!?!?! a hungry highlight? why yes, here it is: http://i1075.photobucket.com/albums/w422/imhungry4444/surprisebuttsex.jpg SURPRISE BUTT SEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! my god oda, you really couldnt have picked a better position to put those guys in. He musta had a good laugh while drawing that. K now Caesar is full power and hes pretty cocky while fuckin usopp is giving some MLK type nakama speech to caesar minions. some would say its good development for usopp, i saw STFU. Usopp shouldnt be talking, no ifs,ands,or buts about it. hes usopp dammit. Luffy looks pretty angry and is ready to kick some ass blah blah blah. Hes powering up for what looks to be a gear 3rd bazooka which is kinda BS cause we didnt get to see much of caesars full power abilities :( meh who cares, at this point i cant wait for this arc to end. But wait theres more, another thing caught my eye while caesar was talkin shit. yes it is, the final hungry highlight and it looks very familiar to som meme lovers: http://i1075.photobucket.com/albums/w422/imhungry4444/roflbot-6.jpg XD YAY we now have a NO >:( meme from luffy. i trademark this meme and copyright it........nah you guys can use it idrc. All in all this weeks chapt was pretty good i guess, ill give it a 8.5/10. Naruto was jus a buncha combination attacks but atleast it had some action so its a 8/10. Bleach was way too much talking and not that much explanation but we did get to see the soul king or what seems to be the soul king so ill give it a 7.8/10. This weeks rankings thus far(without toriko or FT included): 1.One Piece 2.Naruto 3.Bleach Updated: 1. FT 2. OP 3. Bleach 4. Toriko 5. Naruto Category:Blog posts